Reikon no Kokoro 霊魂のこころ
by ChiharuYuuka07 FuzenKirai09
Summary: Reikon no Kokoro (霊魂のこころ). Translated as 'A Soul's Heart'. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...
1. 01: The Girl

**Bold** is in flashback.

_Italic _are thoughts.

**_Bold and Italic _**are thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold and Underlined** are the time and day or the amount of time that has passed.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Black Rock Shooter. I wish I do though…

* * *

**Summary : **Reikon no Kokoro. Translated as A Soul's Heart. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...

* * *

**REIKON NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 1: THE GIRL**

* * *

**Hazama… This is the world between Heaven and Earth. **

**Souls that were vain prior to their departure from Earth will be trapped in their delusions here… **

**Unable to ascend to Heaven…**

* * *

**You're not a stagnated soul and, you are also not a Black Shooter…**

* * *

"Finally done with this soul! Muahahaha! " Ron shouted and laughed happily when Rock picked the soul. Rock and Ron currently finding a stagnated soul in an old building. The soul was then defeated and was ready to be taken to the headquarters to get purified.

Rock shook her head, as if she was annoyed. Scratch that, she is annoyed.

"Oh c'mon… be a little happier. Oh well, next soul coming right up~! WHEEE!" Rock stood up and looked up at the soul that Ron was holding with his tail. Rock shook her head while seeing that scene and then looked down, thinking about something.

* * *

**You're not a stagnated soul and, you are also not a Black Shooter…**

* * *

**Approximately 30 seconds later…**

"ROCK! Don't tell me you are day dreaming inside there! I have been waiting for a million years already!" Ron shouted impatiently.

Rock then appeared in front of Ron and stared at him for about 5 seconds.

"STOP STARING AT ME ROCK! I KNOW YOUR EYES ARE BEAUTIFUL LIKE GEMS BUT I FEEL THAT THEY ARE CREEPY NOW!" Ron shouted and flew further away from Rock.

Ron is Rock's constant companion who comes in a form of a snake-like creature; well, for most of the time. When needed, he will transform into Rock's primary weapons like a curved katana and a cannon. As a companion, he can't leave Rock alone. In this case, Ron sometimes finds himself stuck with Rock, and he feels bored because Rock doesn't talk much.

Ron flew back beside Rock and tried to strike a conversation with her.

"So, what should we do now? How about going to slee-" before Ron could finish his sentence, Rock pulled his tail, hard, and tossed him in front of her. She glared at him; Ron knew he needs to quit fooling around.

Ron sighed as he flew up into the sky and grinned at Rock as he knew that Rock also wanted to find another stagnated soul.

Rock sighed, _Not again…_

* * *

**You're not a stagnated soul and, you are also not a Black Shooter…**

* * *

**About 30 minutes of walking…**

Halfway to the headquarters, Rock suddenly stopped walking and talked to Ron.

"What's the matter?" Ron asked Rock, feeling concerned.

Rock pointed out to the front, and said "A girl…"

There was a girl with a long blonde hair standing there. She was wearing a long black robe with a hood. She looked like a teenager when her back was facing them, but when she turned around facing Rock and Ron, they could tell that the girl was only about 10 years old.

As the wind blew, her long blonde hair swayed, just like a golden angel below the Sun, giving out her strength to all the people in this world. However, her crimson red eyes and her serious-looking face destroyed what Ron was expecting.

"Not her eyes…" Ron said, feeling depressed. Tears flowed out of his eyes anime style.

Rock quickly elbowed Ron, reminding him not to get carried away by his thoughts about the girl that was standing in front of them.

"Oh yeah, I forgot… LET'S GO!" Ron curled on Rock's right arm and immediately turned into a cannon. Rock ran as fast as she could towards the girl at full speed.

Ron then gave his 'best' aim and shot in the direction of the girl. A loud 'BOOM' can be heard after Ron's 'splendid' shot. The shot caused a thick smoke to form and it covered Rock's and Ron's sight. After the smoke cleared, there was nothing there.

"Where did she go?" Ron sounded like he was panicking.

TAP!

"BEHIND US!" Ron shouted.

The girl used her hand to hit Rock's neck, successfully knocking Rock out. Rock fell on the ground in front of the girl, she blacked out on the spot.

"Tsk, pathetic losers…" the girl turned to Ron. Ron was paralyzed when he looked her crimson eyes, it was as if… she had killed others before…

"Get lost…" The girl said coldly to Ron. After she finished her sentence, she started to walk away.

Ron blinked.

"Huh? I thought you going to kill me."

The girl turned to Ron, she shook her head.

"Do I look like a person that will kill you?" the girl asked. Ron was startled; he could not believe what he had heard. _What in the world is she talking about__?_ he thought.

"Unfortunately, yes." Ron replied the girl with an annoying tone that had caused the girl to twitch. A vein mark was visible on her head.

"You're the one who attacked me. I can't just stand there and let you two to strike and kill me, I need to live too. Damn it, now you're wasting my time." The girl ignored Ron.

"You can't be one of the Black Shooters, can you…?" Ron was starting an argument with her.

"I had no idea what are you talking about, snake-head!"

"What did you say and what did you just called me? Does your mother teach you manners, little girl?"

"Shut up!"

"You must a stagnated soul, dummy!"

"Now look who is does not have manners?"

The quarrel between them was getting louder and louder. It had make Rock regain consciousness.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. Every Black Shooter has a least a companion. Acta has Nico, Dead has the two ugly skulls, I have you." Ron looked at Rock who was rubbing her eyes and was trying to get up.

"Rock, you're okay!" Ron shouted happily at Rock.

Rock ignored him and looked at the girl, and said, "What are you doing here? Where are you going? And the most important thing is, who are you?"

The girl stopped walking, she didn't say anything. Rock and Ron thought that she wouldn't give them an answer.

But, they were wrong. Finally she answered them, "To tell the truth, I can't remember anything. I have no idea how I get here and what am I doing here. I only can remember my name is RED, and I am 10 years old."

"A stagnated can't lost its memories, if it loses its memories, it means that the soul has already purified. Furthermore, it will automatically descend to heaven. So, you can't be a stagnated soul." Ron made a conclusion while Rock tried to figure out who the girl actually was.

_A stagnated soul? _

_No. _

_A Black Shooter? _

_No. _

_Then… _

_Who is she?_

"So, it means that we need to take her to the headquarters to investigate who is she right?"

Ron got hit by Rock on his head after Rock heard a foolish decision from him.

"Alright, alright...we need to think of another way to help this girl." Ron apologised to Rock.

"We need to find her memories and we need to find her purpose she came to this world." Ron was getting excited while Rock grabbed Red's hand and started their journey.

The journey to find Red's memories and purpose she came to this world…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**How much longer should I scream?  
How many more tears should I shed?  
Enough already, I can't run anymore,  
The world I once dreamed of is lost…**

* * *

**A/N :**

FK09 : Hi everyone. I am FuzenKirai69. This is my first Fanfic, so please bear with me.

CY07 : I am ChiharuYuuka07, her friend and grammar corrector.

FK09 : I rewritten (retyped) this chapter because Yuuka-chan asked (forced) me to.

CY07 : And I had to correct your mistakes again!

FK09 : Tell me what you think about this story please, leave a review.

CY07 : And if you see any grammar mistakes, it's me being careless.

FK09 & CY07 : Thanks for reading.


	2. 02: A Fragment of The Past

**Bold** is in flashback.

_Italic _are thoughts.

_**Bold and Italic**_ are thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold and Underlined**are the time and day or the amount of time that has passed.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Black Rock Shooter. I wish I do though…

* * *

**Summary : **Reikon no Kokoro. Translated as A Soul's Heart. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...

* * *

**REIKON NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 2: A FRAGMENT OF THE PAST  
**

* * *

"Where are you going, Rock?" Rock walking on the path which led to the headquarters, she was heading towards somewhere that Ron couldn't figure out.

The girl, Red, lowered her head when she heard what Ron had just said. She had the same question screaming in her mind, but she then decided to ignore it and started to try to get her memories back.

Unfortunately nothing came back to her. They continued to walk for about 20 minutes; then, they stopped when they saw an old playground next to a building that looks like a primary school.

Rock and Ron knew there was a stagnated soul in the school but they decided to leave that case aside first.

"So, where are we here?" Ron asked Rock, curiously.

"You know what you can do here, right?" Rock asked as she looked at Red.

Red tilted her head, and blinked. When she understood what Rock was saying, she smiled.

Rock was telling her that she could play in the playground. Red was happy when was given an opportunity to play and to rest and ease her mind for a while. She ran towards the swing that was beside a seesaw.

_She likes swings?_ Rock thought.

"Oh… now I get it! You know that girl there, is struggling to get her memories back, right? Good idea, Rock! Children sometimes need their freedom and to play, so they able to calm their minds. Therefore, that girl there will able to re-obtain her memories after playing!" Ron was satisfied what he said to Rock.

Rock nodded head as Ron finished his speech, but Rock started to stare at Ron seriously after she found that Ron didn't called the girl Red but "that girl there".

"Please stop staring at me, Rock!" Ron started to feel scared when Rock stared at him.

_They are so creepy now… _he thought. However, Rock still continued to stare at him.

"Ok, ok. Fine, Red the girl."

Rock sighed when Ron finally called the girl Red, she doing this because she wanted Ron to respect Red. Rock closed her eyes as she felt the cold breeze blowing around them.

Rock lied down on the soft grass, Ron copied what Rock did. They were able to calm their minds now…

* * *

**Memories, will you embrace them although it hurts?**

* * *

"Eee…" the rusted chain squeaked as the swing Red sat on swung.

"Eee…" it continued to squeak.

"Eee…" Red felt something was wrong.

"Eee…" Red suddenly remembered something, something horrible from her past…

* * *

**Memories, will you embrace them although it hurts?**

* * *

**Red**** was sitting on a swing as she glanced up at the cloudy sky. **

_**It will rain soon… **_**she thought. **

**A gust of when blew, the leaves on the tress began to fall; the rain began to fall from the sky… **

"**The girl with no parents, HAHAHA!" someone shouted at her.**

"**What a 'poor' thing, you must be so 'lonely', HAHAHA!" the person shouted at her again and pulled her hair, hard.**

"**You don't belong here, get lost!" another person yelled at her. **

**The children beside her started to bully her. **

**They pushed her… **

**They pulled her hair… **

**They hit her… **

**And she fell onto the muddy ground, there were tears in her eyes, the children smiled and left her alone on the muddy grass. **

**The rain from the sky, dropped on her cheeks, mixing with her tears that were dripping down from her chin…**

* * *

**Memories, will you embrace them although it hurts?**

* * *

"AHHHH!" Red shouted as if she was in pain.

She kneeled on the ground, putting her both hands on her head, and muttered, "Stop it… .stop it… I don't want to hear it anymore… no… ."

Red's actions had caught Rock and Ron's attention, they ran to her.

Rock put her hands on Red's shoulder to calm her down, while Ron does the talking because he was the talkative one.

"Are you alright? Calm down, it's alright, Red. Calm down, we are here for you, calm down, calm down..." Ron tried to calm Red down, but she still in the same condition.

"ARGH! AHHH! STOP IT! Stop it… please… stop…" Rock hugged her as Red yelled, Red was getting calmer when Rock hugged her.

"Stop… stop…" Red's emotions were finally stabilized. Rock looked at her, seeing if she was alright.

"Do you remember something, Red?" Ron asked, expecting Red to remember something; he wanted her to tell them.

"I… don't… want… to tell… please. It's too scary…" Red muttered loud enough for Ron and Rock to here, she didn't want Ron, anyone to know.

"Red… you're trembling…" Rock knew that Red had remembered something and it was so horrible that Red could say anything about it. She put her hand on Red's head, trying to calm her down…

"Let's leave here. I don't want to see you struggling to get your memories that are from the real world back." Ron told to Red and used his tail to point to a direction; he looked at them, smiled, "To the town where we met Ret and Io."

* * *

**Memories, will you embrace them although it hurts?**

* * *

Ron led the way and Rock and Red followed him.

_The pain from the world… that was what Ron said. She will turn into a stagnated soul if it gets worse!_

"Well, let's talk! Let's talk about colors since it is a long way to the town… Red, can you tell us what color you like the most?" Ron flew in front of Red, and smiled at her.

"Um…" Red thought deeply." I… don't remember… Sorry" she put down her head, trying not to cry, she felt very bad that she could not remember anything, except the one just now…

"Red, you must be kidding me! You can't even remember your favorite color? Never mind…" Ron stopped fooling around when he saw Rock staring at him again.

"Okay… well… um…" Ron used his tail to scratch his head, trying to find a topic to start a conversation. After some time, he gave up.

The journey to the town was quite far, but it was the nearest town from the place they were at the moment.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**I fight to destroy it, you cried all alone,  
The song of the despair of shadows buries the past,  
Stealing your life, washing the voice of the end away,  
In the unstopping rain,  
Until my life is gone…**

* * *

**A/N :**

FK09 : ChiharuYuuka07 is the one who writes the Author's Note… So, I will be leaving now! Sayonara! I going to get something to eat… I'm starving! *walks out of the room*

CY07 : Hey! FuzenKirai09! Get back here! We are not done yet. Damn her… *coughs* Ignore that. And now, I shall help FuzenKirai09 to say thanks to those who review chapter 1 and followed this story!

『**Knight25**: Thanks for following and reviewing this story! Your review encouraged FuzenKirai09 to write chapter 2. And more work for me… *sigh* FuzenKirai09-chan! WHY ARE THERE SO MANY GRAMMAR MISTAKES?!』

『**Nekuro Yamikawa**: Thanks for reviewing. And about Rock being talkative, it's FuzenKirai09's fault. She said she was too excited to write this when I asked her to… So she kind of forgot… Oh well! FuzenKirai09 said that she made Rock less talkative in this chapter…』

『**Guest 1:** Thanks for reading, and judging by your comment, I think I know who you are… Thanks anyway. Happy reading!』

『**Blestang****:** Thanks for reviewing this chapter. And about the OOC part, it's FuzenKirai09's fault. Not mine. I hope that you will continue reading this. Chapter 3 is on the way~ (*coughs*If FuzenKirai09 is not lazy… *coughs*)』

CY07 : And that's all folks!

FK09 : *walks back in* Folks? I'm not that old!

CY07 : Oh, now you come back. *rolls eyes*

FK09 : Tell me what you think about this chapter, please leave a review.

CY07 : And if you see any grammar mistakes, it's me being careless.

FK09 & CY07 : Thanks for reading.


	3. 03: Hazama

**Bold** is in flashback.

_Italic _are thoughts.

_**Bold and Italic**_ are thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold and Underlined** are the time and day or the amount of time that has passed.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Black Rock Shooter. I wish I do though…

* * *

**Summary : **Reikon no Kokoro. Translated as A Soul's Heart. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...

* * *

**REIKON NO KOKORO **

**CHAPTER 3: HAZAMA**

* * *

"Yes! We're finally here!" Ron shouted happily as he flew into the town, "Now, we need to look for place to rest."

Everyone was tired at that moment, Red sat on the floor, feeling very exhausted and at the verge of fainting.

Ron looked around then came up with an idea, "Let's just look for somebody who will let us stay at their house…" Ron said to Rock.

After sometime Rock felt something was bothering her, she stared at Ron, Ron was using his tail to scratch his face at that time she turned to him.

He suddenly murmured, "Man, she was cute in the dress that time…" Ron stopped talking as he felt something was wrong, he turned around slowly, and there stood Rock, narrowing her eyes, staring at him.

"Ok, ok, I will start looking now." He said as he flew off.

"Rock-san…" Red uttered when Ron was gone from their sight .

"Yes?" Rock knelt down in front of Red, waiting for Red to say something. Before Red could say a word, a load growl was heard. Red blushed.

"Hungry?" Rock asked. Red nodded her head, she looked behind Rock.

It was as if she is hoping to see Ron calling for them and tell them he found a place to rest… or maybe… to eat.

* * *

**There's a secret locked within your heart…**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was flying (?) in the mid-air, choosing one of the houses in front of him.

"What to choose…" he scratched his head, "maybe this will help… eenie, meenie, miney, mo!" he shouted when his tail pointed at one of the house.

The house looked a little old. There was also a garden with flowers beside it. Ron flew to the house and knocked the door with his tail. He waited patiently for someone to answer.

"Oh, hi, little creature. What can I help you?" An old lady opened the door and looked at Ron, she was in her seventies.

There was a vein mark on Ron's head when the old lady called him 'little creature'.

"Um… my friends and I would like to stay here for one night. We are on our journey to somewhere very far, and we only manage to reach this town before dusk, the nearest town from our starting point. Do you have a room for two or three?" Ron finished his sentence with one breath.

The old lady smiled without any hesitation, and said, "There's a room for two in my house, I am happy to let you and your friends stay in it."

Ron thanked the old lady and asked her to wait. He flew to the place where Rock and Red were, he was happy at that moment; he felt that this day was his lucky day.

Ron called for Rock and Red once he saw them, Red was happy to know he had found a place to stay for the night, she ran enthusiastically and Rock followed her. When they reached the house, the old was lady still standing at the door, waiting for them.

"Make yourselves at home! I have just made dinner, eat as much as you like!" the old lady smiled and patted Red's head, "Especially you, little girl. You looked like you are starving!"

"Yes I am just so hungry, Madam!" Red felt relieved that she finally can eat some food. The old lady served them rice with some vegetables. She also prepared tomato soup for dinner. Rock looked at her rice, there were carrots in them.

She suddenly remembered the time she had dinner with Ret and Io, she ate the carrots in one bite because she was hungry at that time. She sighed, she did miss them.

* * *

**There's a secret locked within your heart…**

* * *

After the delicious meal, the old lady led to their room. She opened the door and let them into the room that they were going to spend the night in.

The three was satisfied the room the lady showed them. There were two beds, two bedside tables, and a lamp on one of the tables.

Red ran, jumped and landed on one the beds, smiled and thanked the old lady. Ron and Rock did what Red just did (except jumping on the bed), smiled to the old lady to thank her.

"What a day…" Ron lied on the bed that was beside Red's. Rock sat beside Ron, and stared at him, again.

"What? What did I do wrong this time?" Ron flew slightly away from Rock.

Rock turned away and sighed, "Just sleep," she said as she lied down on the bed.

* * *

**There's a secret locked within your heart…**

* * *

Red looked at them, suddenly something popped up in her mind.

She sat up and asked Rock and Ron.

"Um… can you two tell about this world? I am curious to this world and I want to know all about it." Red asked nervously as she put her head down.

"This world? Let me explain it to you." Ron was in his good mood and started to explain to her.

"This place is 'Hazama', the world between Heaven and Earth; it was created after the death of a person named Jake Olie. Jake Olie was a serial killer. At a glance, the only part of him that seemed different from everyone else was his fascination with 'death'."

"That.. Sounds sadistic…" Red commented

"For countless years, he dyed the full moon of Lite Town in blood."

"Was he caught?" Red asked in curiosity.

"He was caught by the police after his 87th kill. And obviously, he was given the death penalty. Naturally, his soul did not rise to Heaven, nor did it fall to Hell. Thus, a phantom city was created. The souls of those 87 who were killed were allowed to live in that town."

"Why?"

"So that they could be killed over and over again and so he could live by feeling the pleasure of killing."

After Ron explained to Red, Red nodded her head to show she understood. Ron sighed and lied down. "I want to ask you something tomorrow, Red. Now, sleep. We need to get up early tomorrow…" he said as he dozed off to sleep.

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Life cuts across time,  
And while becoming calm,  
Cuts eternity's records,  
Into two overlapping spirals and dies…**

* * *

**A/N :**

FK09 : Ahhh… *stretches* finally done!

CY07 : That took long…

FK09 : Hey! I lost inspiration!

CY07 : Just after chapter 2? Don't lie to me, you were lazy!

FK09 : … Arrgh! I don't care anymore! ChiharuYuuka07, just say this for me *hands ChiharuYuuka07 some papers*. Sayonara. I wanna take a nap… or play a game on my NDS…

CY07 : Why you… *tears the paper into pieces then throws it like confetti and pretends nothing happened* Hi guys! As you see, it's me writing the Author's Note again! (actually, I am the one who always writes this… ) FuzenKirai09 and I would like to thank those who reviewed this chapter! Now… let's see…

『**Knight25**: Thanks for your review :D』

『**Blestang****:** Wow… You review fast… just after I uploaded this chapter… Well, Red's past is a secret, even FuzenKirai09 won't tell me… I also laughed every time Rock stares at Ron. And about chapter 2 being uploaded fast, I annoyed FuzenKirai09 until she could not bear it anymore and typed this chapter in record time. Thanks for waiting for this chapter! ^_^』

CY07 : And that's all for now-

FK09 : DIE YOU DAMN MONSTER! DIE!

CY07: *sweat drops* She's been addicted to the NDS games recently… Actually, make that the both of us… I will be going to play Rune Factory 3 now… or draw some fan art… or something.

FK09 : *still looking at her NDS* Tell me what you think about this chapter, please leave a review!

TR07 : And if you see any grammar mistakes, it's me being careless.

FK09 & CY07 : Thanks for reading!

CY07 : And FuzenKirai09 said that if she has the time, she would draw the cover for this story~

FK09 : When did I say that?!

CY07 : I asked you when you were distracted by your NDS game. Remember: no breaking promises. *laughs evilly*

FK09 : … …

CY07 : And if you would like to see FuzenKirai09-chan's drawing of Red, go to her deviantart! The website can be found at our profile~


	4. 04: Reikon

**Bold** is in flashback.

_Italic _are thoughts.

_**Bold and Italic**_ are thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold and Underlined** are the time and day or the amount of time that has passed.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Black Rock Shooter. I wish I do though…

* * *

**Summary : **Reikon no Kokoro. Translated as A Soul's Heart. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...

* * *

**REIKON NO KOKORO **

**CHAPTER 4: REIKON**

* * *

A ray of light shone through a little hole on the curtain, and the light ended up at Rock's closed eyes. She used her hand to cover her eyes as she opened them slowly.

She looked at her surroundings and saw that Red was still sleeping. She then got up and rubbed her eyes to get a clearer vision, while Ron stretched his body when he knew Rock woke up. Rock then got out of the bed she slept in and walked to Red's bed and patted Red's head while Ron attempted to wake her up.

"Rise and shine, sleepy head!" Ron took off Red's bed sheet. Red protested a bit before opening her eyes and stretched her arms. She still felt sleepy but she followed Rock and Ron obediently to the kitchen.

* * *

**Unlock them and find yourself from the past… **

* * *

The old lady was there preparing breakfast, she smiled at them and she noticed Red's messy hair. She laughed slightly and handed Red a comb that was in the pocket of her apron.

Red blushed as she knew her hair was messy after her wonderful adventure in La La Land last night. She took the comb from the old lady and combed her hair gently. After finishing, it was Rock's turn.

* * *

**Unlock them and find yourself from the past… **

* * *

After having their meal, they thanked the old lady and left the house.

Red put her robe back on and had nothing to say but to sigh.

She recalled her dreams from last night; she wondered why she dreamt something that was never going to happen in her life…

In her dream, she knew that she was afraid of reality. She wanted to escape from everything that was occurring around her; she wanted to go to a place where there was nothing but peace. She wanted to stay with Rock and Ron longer or maybe… forever…

While Red was recalling the events that happened in her dreams last night, Ron called her name, "Red."

Red turned to Ron and tilted her head, "Yes?"

There was an awkward silence when Ron forgot what he was going to ask.

After a while, Ron remembered what he was going to ask and asked Red.

"I want to ask you," Ron flew beside Red's shoulder, "I am curious that you could defend yourself from our attack. You're still very young; it's abnormal to see a girl as young as you fight that good. How did you learn those moves?" Ron asked slowly so that Red could catch the point of the question he was asking. Red avoided eye contact and looked forward.

* * *

**Unlock them and find yourself from the past… **

* * *

"At that moment, I was standing, thinking 'Where the heck am I?' After a while, I felt that someone was looking at me, so I turned around. You two were standing there, Rock-san and you were standing there, talking." Red explained when she first arrived to this world, Rock and Ron nodded.

"You two then started to attack me," she continued, "I was afraid when I saw you two aiming a weapon at me, I couldn't move at all, until…" Ron butted in due to his excitement.

"Then?" he asked.

Red sighed and continued, "As I was saying… I couldn't make a move until I felt something entering me and I felt possessed, even my emotions were different. Sorry if I hit you too hard, Rock-san and I'm sorry that I called you snake-head, Ron. I didn't know what I was doing at the moment. I felt like I couldn't control myself, then the thing that entered my body said this to me,"

Red stopped for a while and took a deep breath before che continued, "'Don't worry, I am here to help you. But first, I need to get rid of this ugly snake-headed-thing!'…" Red finished her sentence and looked at Rock and Ron.

Rock nodded her head while Ron ignored the 'ugly snake-headed-thing' part and asked for more details.

"The thing that possessed you… Does it sound like a girl or boy?" Ron asked.

"A girl, I am sure of it." Red answered confidently.

Ron nodded and though about the fight between them. He recalled there was a transparent floating human-like form entering Red, but normal people can't really see it. Ron realized it was much different from the way Red acted when he first met her and the way she acts right now.

He believed what Red said and turned to Rock and uttered, "What she said just now was true. The thing that entered her is still there, hibernating… I think. It's probably a soul, but why does it want to help Red?" Rock glared at him and turned away after a short while.

"We need to get that soul out of her," Ron suggested, but Red widened her eyes and took a step back from Ron.

"You are going to die if you don't get the soul out!" Ron warned her but the truth was: he lying to her. He just wanted to get the soul out and question the soul about its motive.

"Don't lie to me! I am not a fool!" Ron's attempt failed when Red didn't fall to his tricks.

_Honestly, if a soul enters your body, you can't be sure that it is dangerous or not, but neither of these answers are correct in this situation!_ Red thought as she shook her head to make herself clear.

Ron twitched, he wanted to say something but Rock was staring at him, again.

Rock shook her head, telling him this was a wrong way to get the soul out of Red, it might scare the kid.

Ron opened his mouth, "Oh c'mon. Am I really needed to do 'that'?" As Rock nodded her head, Ron sighed and asked the girl POLITELY.

"Red, I'm telling you that this is very important. Please let us get the soul out from you so that we can question her." Ron got a bit closer to Red after saying each word.

Red narrowed her eyes, and smiled evilly, "You fool, this is just Red's soul… not body, our souls were joined together after that attack that you guys made."

* * *

**Unlock them and find yourself from the past… **

* * *

"Wait! You're not Red! When you switch positions with her?! You're so sneaky!" Ron shouted at 'Red', who is currently controlled by the soul that they were talking about.

Rock felt a little shock that the soul was talking to them. _Finally, we can ask her questions,_ Rock thought.

"Who do you think you are? You can't take me out of Red! I helped her! Why do you need to do this?!" the soul shouted. It was as if… she doesn't want to leave Red. Rock and Ron could feel it.

"Why can't I remove you from Red? Why is Red is so important to you?" Ron stopped and observed the soul expression, she was sweating in fear, it was as if… she doesn't want to answer Ron's questions.

"Then…" Ron continued, "Just tell me who you really are…"

The soul kneeled down, crying with tears as she begged Ron, "Please, don't remind me the pains and burdens from my past, it really hurts me…" she cried and continued.

"I'm nothing but trash; I need to atone for the mistakes I have made… I NEED TO HELP MY SISTER!..." the soul stopped as she suddenly said what she was hiding.

Rock and Ron were shocked to hear what the soul had said.

"Sis…ter…." Rock unconsciously said as she was in a shocked state…

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued… **

* * *

**The scenery that is reflected in front of me slowly disappears,  
Eventually, its time will stop.  
Will my voice reach you?  
Without an echo, it will fade away,  
So, do not worry about it…**

* * *

**A/N :**

FK09 : Hello everyone! Sorry for the late update! I was on a holiday to Korea! (actually, I was dragged there…)

CY07 : And I was tired waiting for this chapter because I have nothing to do… And I missed correcting your grammar mistakes…

FK09 : What kind of friend are you… And besides, I wasn't allowed to bring the laptop there.

CY07 : Okay, now about thanking those who reviewed…

『**Blestang****:** Seriously, you review really fast. When I left for a while after uploading the previous chapter and came back about 20 minutes later. You reviewed. Thanks for your review. You should have seen her face when I told her about your review in record time. She was really motivated to write this chapter because of you. Thanks!』

『**Knight25: **Thanks for waiting for FuzenKirai09-chan to answer your question!』

FK09 : Oh man! Maybe we won't be able to update as much as we could now… School's starting again…

CY07 : Yeah… And we would be having a really important year end exams… *sigh*

FK09 : I will try think of the whole plot during school…

CY07 : We live in Malaysia. That's why we are having our school holidays during December.

FK09 : Now, back to the main point! We will try to update if possible. And we will go back to updating like crazy when the school holidays start again next December. Tell me what you think about this chapter, please leave a review! Arigatou gozaimashita!

CY07 : And if you see any grammar mistakes, it's me being careless again.

FK09 & CY07 : Thanks for reading!


	5. 05: Sister?

**Bold** is in flashback.

_Italic _are thoughts.

_**Bold and Italic**_ are thoughts in flashbacks.

**Bold and Underlined** are the time and day or the amount of time that has passed.

* * *

**Disclaimer :** I do not own Black Rock Shooter. I wish I do though…

* * *

**Summary : **Reikon no Kokoro. Translated as A Soul's Heart. Black Rock Shooter and Ron saw a girl when they were on their way back to the headquarters. But, the girl isn't just what she seems...

* * *

**REIKON NO KOKORO**

**CHAPTER 5: SISTER?**

* * *

…

..

.

There was awkward silence.

The soul in Red started to feel very uncomfortable and planned to run away. That very secret she accidentally said was enough to be a crime.

No one should know that secret… including her so-called sister, Red.

Ron was speechless at that very moment while Rock stared, as if she was shocked.

_Sister?_ Rock thought deeply.

She recalled the day they brought Red to the playground, and she got a little part of her memories back. Rock was guessing that it was the memories about Red and her sister.

After thinking more deeply, she shook her head, what she had guessed couldn't be true. It was a wrong guess, Red shouted "Stop it!" back then, it was impossible that Red shouted that at her sister, but it was possible that she said that because someone was trying to bully her. In other words, that soul in Red was very good to her, even Red couldn't remember or… maybe, Red doesn't even know her, yet, the soul she still helped Red.

* * *

******Embrace the warmth your past…**

* * *

Meanwhile Ron was scratching his head, and was still thinking…

_If that soul is so sure that Red is her sister, it means she is the only one who knows how to get Red's memories back, and maybe, she could be the one who knew who sealed Red's memories._ Ron felt happy and he thought he was too awesome, but he then… he thought that was it childish. He turned to the soul, but there was no one standing there, he twitched and started to look around.

"SHE'S GONE!" Ron freaked out but probably he was just pretending… he flew to the sky and search for the soul. While Rock followed him they went into another small town. She looked up at Ron, Ron immediately told her that her job was to search for the soul while he will go and ask the villagers if they saw the Red.

Luckily, the town was small; there were shops and stores almost everywhere in the small town.

"Bakeries…bookshops…" Ron read the big signs on the shops building.

The villagers looked calm and peace, there was no chaos present in the town and sometimes it made Ron feel much discomfort.

_Which one of these people do I need to ask?! At least one of them saw someone suspicious (the soul that was possessing Red), it might be easier to find that damn brat! _Ron looked as if he was going to burst with anger (?) soon.

* * *

**Embrace the warmth your past…**

* * *

Ron asked many people around the town but no one was ever seen a girl with blonde hair, which was wearing red clothes and a black cloak.

He then sadly headed back to Rock and told her that he couldn't find the soul. After hearing it, Rock sighed and shook her head. Yup, she also couldn't find the soul. It was a disappointing. Rock walked to a small lane between two of the shops, Ron followed her from behind.

The lane was dark and cold, Ron suddenly muttered, "This really suits how we feel right now."

And was later hit by Rock on the head; Ron smiled to say that he was sorry. But it was true, it really fit how they were feeling now: down in the dumps.

Rock agreed it in her mind. Not long after, they reached a big bricked wall.

"Dead end." Ron laugh nervously as he wanted to cheer Rock up but Rock didn't have the time to stop and laugh, she felt that Red was very important to her, and she want to find and help her.

Rock touched the brick wall, and then gently hit her head on the wall. It made Ron felt sorry for Rock. At that very moment, a drop of water fell on Rock's trembling hand. She glance at the droplet, she murmured, "Cold as ice… Sad…"

Rock and Ron gazed up…

* * *

******Embrace the warmth your past…**

* * *

There was the soul that possessed Red (and she still is); she was sitting on top at the balcony, with her face in her arms. There were tears dropping down from her eyes, and they fell on Rock's hand again.

_The soul is… crying?_ Rock asked herself, she decided to call her Ron was a step forward from her. He flew in front of the soul, and patted her shoulder.

"Great, we found you; I thought we were never going to see you again." Ron said, feeling relieved that they finally found her.

They felt something strange emerging from the soul, they looked into the soul's watery eyes, and darkness filled those crimson eyes and caused them to take back a step.

"Rock… this is not good." Ron started to feel scared. Rock sweated a little.

"I won't let you separate me and my sister…." She said as she stood up, and continued with a deep voice," I want to atone for my mistake myself!" A thick fog suddenly appeared and circled around the soul's left hand, a black aura started to form around her. Rock and Ron were shocked to see that extraordinary scene; they were paralyzed.

Combining with the black aura and the thick fog, a long black spear was created. The head of the spear was a long and sharp blade at the center, two small ones at each side, the shaft had a long black vein-shaped-thing was attached to it. The soul held it in her hand, it was about a head taller that her.

"Oh man…" she grumbled, it was obvious that she was grumbling about the spear's height.

"Rock, get up here," Ron commanded and Rock jumped onto the balcony. Ron instantly turned into a black katana and Rock grabbed him after he transformed.

The soul grinned; she took a few steps back, waiting for Rock to get ready. Rock took a step back, she squatted down a little as she held the katana with both of her hands and brought it in front of her.

The soul smirked and charged towards Rock with at very high speed. Rock knew she couldn't reach that speed so she tried to block the attack from hitting her with the katana that she was holding.

"…" there was no force coming towards Rock. She felt that something was wrong and she opened her eyes and looked. N_o one…is there…? _She thought.

"Fools…" a voice spoke and Rock found the spear was at her right. The soul jumped over her obliquely by using the spear to help her.

When her feet almost touched the ground, she kicked Rock's back and it made Rock fall.

The soul was too fast… Rock wasn't able to avoid the kick, Rock panted tiredly, but she was not planning to give up.

She clenched the katana tightly and charged to the soul and swung the katana as hard as she could at the soul. Before her attack could reach the soul, the soul smirked again and blocked the attack with the spear. The soul then kicked Rock again, but this time wasn't that hard. Rock fell on the ground; she looked as she was in pain.

"Hey," the soul called abruptly as she places the sharp point of the spear right below Rock's chin. Rock looked up.

"I'm not going to kill you," she said before Rock could said 'Don't kill me', "I just want to get your attention," the soul continued, "Let me do this myself, you can see that my skills are better than yours… and I can protect Red better than you can. I also want to help her to get her memories back…" the soul looked away, feeling very wrong about something.

Ron turned back to his snake-like form and spoke to the soul, "What have you done to Red? You looked like you have done something really wrong to her…" Ron understood what the soul was up to, she wanted to atone for something and Ron wanted to know what it was.

* * *

******Embrace the warmth your past…**

* * *

"I-I don't want to talk about it…" the soul's dangerous weapon disappeared after she said that sentence to Ron.

"It's ok… but will you stay? Let's help Red together, ok?" Ron tried to make the soul stay so that Rock will able to help Red, just as she wanted.

"Um…well, since Red likes you two, I will let Red stay," the soul said as she smiled kindly, after her speech, she vanished. Red collapsed and Rock managed to catch her in time.

Rock held Red in her arms and said to Ron, "Let's go find a place to let Red rest".

**...**

**..**

**.**

**To Be Continued…**

* * *

**Within the cradle of time,  
What I saw was a terribly cold dream,  
But you sang for me,  
A gentle, gentle lullaby.  
_"What did you wish for?"_  
"A world that doesn't end."  
_"What did I wish for?"_  
"The end of the world."  
The chosen voice is,  
_"Confused, Suffering."_  
"Laughing, Persevering."**

* * *

**A/N :**

FK09 : Hi everyone! Long-time no see! I mean… ugh… you know what I mean…

CY07 : Fuzen-chan…

FK09 : Stop calling me '–chan'… And do not call me 'Baka-chan'

CY07 : Ok, imouto.

FK09 : I'm older than you.

CY07 : Onee-chan?

FK09 : …I'm not your sister.

CY07 : Okaa-sama?

FK09 : I'm not your mom!

CY07 : …Otou-sama?

FK09 : Do I look like a guy? I am a girl!

CY07 : *ignores her* Hi guys! Now, you should know what time it is now!

『**Blestang: **Thanks for your review! Fuzen-chan (FK09 : HEY!) was so happy about what you reviewed. Thanks for reading!』

FK09 : Tell me what you think about this chapter, please leave a review.

CY07 : And if you see any grammar mistakes, it's me being careless.

FK09 & CY07 : Thanks for reading.


End file.
